I'll save you, Roza
by Lilietje99
Summary: See full summary inside. One year after Last Sacrifice the past seems to hunt Dimitri when Rose gets taken by Strigoi. Will he be able to save her? Or will he lose his own life in the process?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic and it's written together with CarolinaLazar. It was her idea. Please read and review! It would mean a lot to us. Hope you'll like it ;)**

**Summary **

One year after Last Sacrifice everything is settled. The law that kept Jill in Palm Spring is voted. Adrian and Sydney are together, Liss and Christian are handling being King and Queen pretty well. Rose and Dimitri got there happy ever after or… they thought they had. At a royal dinner where Rose and Dimitri are guarding Lissa and Christian some Strigoi attacks. The past seems to hunt Dimitri when Rose is taken by the strigoi in an attempt to save Lissa. Will Dimitri be able to save his Roza? Or will he have to kill the love of his life? Maybe lose his own life in the process?

**Chapter 1**

This one year, day after day waking up next to Roza was better than haven. This evening we were going to a royal dinner as the guardians from Lissa and Christian. It was a celebrating dinner because the law that Lissa didn't needed another family member to rule had been voted. So Jill could come back from Palm Springs. Lissa told Jill but she didn't want to come back. She wanted to stay there in Amberwoods to finish her education. Also Jill didn't really wanted to get involved with the royals so tonight she didn't want to come.

It would be an exclusive dinner for the counsil and some very important Royal Moroi. That meant that there would be a lot of Dhampirs guarding. That includes me and Roza of course. The dinner would be an hour away from court in the huge manor from the Lazar's. Some sort of lake house. I was waiting on Rose who was as always fashionably late, that's what she claimed of course. Rose exited our bathroom and even with her guardian outfit she looked breath taken.

"Are you ready, Roza?" I said as I offered her my hand.

"Always." She took my hand. :)When we left our house, I locked the door. We headed toward the car where Lissa and Christian already were waiting. Lissa was wearing a beautiful blue dress which came up to the floor, which matched perfectly with her pale skin and blond hair. On one side was an exposed shoulder and her hair was piled into a complicated hairstyle. Christian was wearing a dark blue suit with a light blue tie that perfectly matched with her dress. They were perfectly together.

"You know that I'll always love you, right? Whatever happens, comrade, I will." Rose gave me a mind blowing smile.

"I know Roza. I'll always love you too." I kissed her one last time before I got into the car. Rose was sitting behind the wheel. I rolled my eyes and I sat on the passenger seat. When we arrived to manor, half shaking by the speed that Rose drives, Rose parked the car. We got out of the car and I took her hand. She smiled.

The Royals were arriving and I had to admit the manor was beautiful. The manor was built in Victorian style. It had huge windows. The left wing was decorated small turret in beige colour. The manor was built in beige to. Behind the manor was beautiful garden. Torches lined the way to the door. They were wide open, guarded by four guardians. We walked into the great hall enlightened by fake candles.

While Lissa and Christian were talking to the Royals we watched … until the hell broke loose.

Strigoi entered the whole place, surrounding the Moroi. Guardians had their stakes in their hand and were ready to protect them. To my right I saw Rose heading toward Lissa. I prayed that she would be alright. _They come first_ . With that in thought I went to fight the Strigoi.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Here's another chapter to celebrate the Dimka pov! So happy ;) I want to thank all the new friends I made on Fanfiction. (Yeah you know if I'm talking about you ;)) And I also want to thank the ones who reviewed! Love you! And last but not least: CarolinaLazar for being awesome and all and helping writing the story. This is all thanks to her! :)**

**Also check out the stories of :**

**Ehlymana**

**damonforever86**

**CherrySlushLover **

**They are really good :) **

**btw, I forgot the disclaimer last chapter so here: ****_Vampire academy belongs to Richelle mead, Carolina and I only own the plot. _**

**Chapter 2**

I punched the first Strigoi that came into my view. He kicked me back, but I hit him in the head. The Strigoi lost his balance and I stabbed him with my silver stake. Another Strigoi attacked me from behind and knocked me to the ground. I quickly restored my balance and kicked him in the stomach. Then I pushed the stake through his heart. He screamed painfully and a second later he laid motionless on the ground.

I looked around the room, but I didn't seen Rose. Was she still alive? What if something bad happened? just as I wanted to go find her, another Strigoi attacked me. This time it was a female. Tonight I killed a lot of Strigoi. But I had fear about Roza. Where was she? I decided to go look after her. And when I finally saw her, my heart is broke.

She was outside. I was encore 500 meters away from her, the only thing that separated us was a window. I saw her getting fighting a Strigoi that looked weirdly familiar. Another Strigoi was about to attack Roza from behind as she sensed that someone was watching her and looked up. When I looked into the Strigoi's eyes I knew why they looked so familiar. I was their boss the time that I was a Strigoi. The Strigoi, Anya was her name I believe, gave me an evil smile and attacked Rose.

I punched the window in pieces and jumped outside. At the same time I was out the window they knocked Roza out. I was almost there! And then the other Strigoi, his name was Rolan, bit her and in a blink they were gone, taking my heart with them.

I collapsed on the floor and in my eyes poured tears. Why her? Why my Roza?

"Dimitri!", I heard my name, but I did not respond.

I looked at the person who called my name. Lissa.

"What happened?" She asked in panic. Christian took her in his arms to comfort her.

"Where is Rose?" She screamed hysterically at me. I looked into her eyes, they were full of sadness when she saw my eyes. She started crying.

"She's...she's gone" I whispered.

"How you mean 'she's gone'? " She asked me again.

"They took her" It was so hard to say it out loud. It made it real and I didn't want it to be real.

"Who?" Asked Christian.

"Strigoi" Cried Lissa. We all looked at her confused.

"They finally found her. After everything they took her from me! And it's your fault Dimitri! Yours!" She was yelling. I never thought she even could yell. Christian looked at her in shock and then his face changed like he understood something. His expression was sad but angry. Calm but also in the same time in panic. It was like he was trying to hold all his emotions in but wasn't doing a very good job at it.

"Liss, stay with me! This isn't you! We're going to find her and we're gonna bring her back." Now it was my turn to yell.

"What do you mean? They killed her! How are you gonna bring her back if she's dead? And she's right. I killed Roza! It's my fault! If I was here earlier, I could have helped her!"

Christian shook his head."Dimitri, it's the darkness because they changed Rose. She's Strigoi."

Lissa started crying even more in Christians arms and I? I wasn't able to move. I was frozen. All my feeling were like a tornado. I felt sadness, confusion, grief, quilt... But the weirdest, hope. Hope that I could safe her. And then the confusion started again. Why? Why did they change her? And how did Christian knew?

"Why? How do you know?" So much feelings and so much questions.

"Simple. Lissa gets all her darkness back that means that Rose has two options. One, she's dead. Two, they changed her and I would go for the second option if I was a Strigoi. Wouldn't you? I mean she's probably the strongest person I know and the fastest. Her abilities are huge. And you've been Strigoi so what if it's some sort of revenge thing? To torment you? Give you hope and then take it away from you if you don't find her?"

I hadn't thought about that yet. What if that's the reason that it was Anya that took her? Then was Liss defiantly right. It was all my fault.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: This chapter is for all the followers! love you! **

**disclaimer: VA belongs to Richelle Mead.**

**Chapter 3**

The next day there was a meeting to decide and oversee everything. How many Moroi died and how many Moroi got taking away. And if there would be a rescue for the Moroi who were taken. And if that was done they only discussed the Dhampirs for one minute. ONE MINUTE! They didn't care about us! After everything we'd done, they only had one minute for us. Lissa didn't come to the meetings. She was too upset. I was upset to but I put my Guardian-mask on, knowing that I wouldn't even stay the night here.

I was packing my stuff as I heard a soft knock.

"It's open." My voice cracked from all the crying I'd done lately. A tall, slim, blonde person came from behind the door. She had a back-pack on one shoulder and stood confidently next to my bed.

"Take me with you. " Lissa demanded fiercely. I shook my head and turned to look at her.

"No, Lissa. It's not safe for you there! Rose wanted you to be safe. She would even have died for you! So I'm not letting you go with me. Beside you have to stay here, they need you here. Christian needs you here." She sighed. I guess she hadn't thought about Christian yet.

"I guess you're right. Please be safe, Dimitri. Don't do anything stupid. Goodbye." I said goodbye to Lissa and after that she left. Now I was alone. It was a job I had to do on my one. I knew Rose would want me to find her. So I planned to go to the place where everything began. Portland.

I took my stuff and walked out of my apartment not knowing if I would ever see it back.

"Guardian Belikov!" I heard a female voice. I turned around and saw Alberta.

"Be careful, Belikov" Alberta said "I know I can't disable your departure, but I do not want to lose one of the best guardians."

"I'll try, guardian Petrov" I said. She nodded and she let it go.

I rented a car and drove to the airport. I've have to go where we first met. To Portland. I bought a ticket to the airport. No one must know where I'm going. When we took off, I was thinking about Rose. About every kiss, every touch. Every memory about her make me smile. The flight lasted approximately one hour.

The closer I was to Portland, the more I got nervous. What if I cannot find anything there? Or what if I meet Rose there and I will have to...kill her? The plane landed at the airport in Portland. I was very tired. I found that one hotel just two blocks from the place. From that place, when I first saw her. Her beautiful eyes and her dark hair, which I love so much. In the hotel I paid for three nights. I lay down on the bed and tried to sleep. Someone knocked on the door and I snarled. I opened the door and stood a little boy. "Dimitri Belikov?" He asked nervous.

"Yes" I looked at his hand that held the envelope.

"This is for you" he handed me an envelope and left.

Hey Dimka!

You probably know by now that I'm Strigoi so you probably want to find me and be the hero you always are by saving me… well I think I said enough in this letter so maybe if you know where we first saw eight-other, you get a hint for where I am now.

See you soon.

Now here I stood, before the window where I saw Rose for the first time. I already saw her on the pictures but in real life she was even more overwhelming. I think that even then I knew that she would become such a good guardian and that I would do everything for her to help her with that.

But when I looked closer to the window I noticed a little note. I grabbed it and began reading:

Hi Comrade

I'm glad you remember it! Well I hate to brake you but you get No hint, I'm sorry! But you get something else! We're gonna play a little game. Remember Viktoria? Your little sister you love so much? I wonder how nice she'll look with red eyes… ;) Let's see, right? I already can imagine, you? Nice game, isn't it? No? well let's play another! The first in Russia wins… If I win I get to awaken Vik. If you win you can get what you always wanted… Me! ;)

Kisses ,your Roza.

Oh no! she'll not do that! I won't let her! _Calm down, Dimitri! This isn't her! You just have to find her!_ And find her I will but first I have to warn Viktoria. I hope I'm not too late…


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: hey everyone! Here's another chapter :) **

**disclaimer: we don't own Vampire Academy :( **

**Chapter 4**

I immediately called Vika.

"... Dimka? Why do you call in the middle of the night?" Asked a sleepy voice. Oh! I forgot! Here it's around 12 PM, so there it's probably around 3AM . Stupid time difference!

"Vika, whatever you do, don't leave the house! It's hard to explain. And do not open the door for anyone! Not that it'll matter but ..." Vika cut my rambling.

"Explain it then. I've got time. It's not like I'm gonna sleep anymore anyway. And if it's about my safety then I have the right to know." She's right. She has the right to know.

"Vika, Rose turned Strigoi." She gasped. And before she could interrupt again I continued my story. I told her about the attack and about the letters.

"Wow, Rose is really mean as Strigoi! But nothing bad will happen, Dimka. Just promise you come, okay?"

"I promise." I heard some footsteps on the stairs.

"Hang on, Dimka! Sonya's home from her night-job, she lost her key so I have to open the door."

I heard the door opening. I just yelled," No, don't it might be...' But I was to late.

"Ro..Roza.."stammered Viktoria.

"Good to see you two, Vika." I heard a girl scream and the telephone falling on the ground. Oh no! Vika! I wanted to hang up but I was just to frozen.

Someone picked up the phone. "Hey, Comrade! You're not really good at this game, are you? Well too bad! I won round 1! Yey! Can't wait to have my prize. Now bye! Enjoy losing! And remember this is only round one. The game isn't over yet." And she hung up. All those things she said... it sounded so much like her old voice, only much, much colder and the old Rose would never say such things. And I still had to recover from what happened earlier.

Did I just listened to my sister's dead? Did I just loose someone I loved again?

I started to panic. My hands started to shake. I lost my Roza and now I lost my little sister. I quickly packed my things. I do not have time. I have to find them. Both. I went down the stairs and I wanted to be at the reception to be checked out. Near the reception I saw a tall, slim girl with blond hair.

"Lissa?" I exclaimed in disbelief, "What are you doing here?"

"I... I want to help you" she said slowly.

"You cannot help me, Lissa! You are the Queen!" I was mad at her. "How did you get from the royal court?"

"I ... I used the pressure. Everybody thinks I'm on a business trip" She bit her bottom lip and looked down ashamed.

"How did you find me?" I was in shock when I heard the next words.

"I followed you" She looked at me "Let me help you. Surely you do not want to Rose died. Can I use my spirit and turn it back like you!" she begged.

"It's too risky" I closed my eyes "But you're right. I do not want Rose dead. Yet you're the Queen, you have to stay safe"

"When I'm with you so I'll be safe" I snapped.

"No you're not! I wasn't even able to protect Rose or Viktoria! If something happens to you because of me... I would never ever forgive myself! I would... I don't know Lissa, I don't think I'll ever forgive myself for what happened permanently and I don't want that something happens to you too." Lissa gave me a compassionate look.

"I believe in you ,Dimitri. Whatever has happened I know that it wasn't your fault. I know I said that to you about Rose but that wasn't true. It was Spirit taken me over and I had to blame somebody. That somebody happened to be you. Let's talk about what happened since you left because I can see at the look on your face that a lot happened." I was about to reply when I saw something move in the corner of my eye. I grabbed Lissa and stood protective before her.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: so I've been on vacation and it was awesome btw! and today I wanted to update the story but something didn't seem right... it was then that I realised that I had added chapter 6 and not chapter 5...**

**sorry! really I am!**

**here is the real chapter 5 ;)**

**_Chapter 5 _**

"Surprise, surprise! The last Dragomir or is there another one left? It's defiantly this one we need so the boss will be happy we found her! I wonder how she tastes... Don't you, Luke? I mean, the boss asked her alive so one bite will not harm anything, right? " The Strigoi taunted. They looked both about forty but at the other hand they could've been eighty. You never know how old a Strigoi is accept if he's really old or just awakened. And even then.

"Do you have a dead wish or something? Didn't you see what she did to Erik last night? And beside she wants them both and I don't see you do that without getting you or them killed and as you said earlier she wants them alive." The second Strigoi, Luke, looked terrified. I never saw a Strigoi looking scared before!

"I agree with him, Johan. We have to focus and not playing around! And I don't want to mess with her."

Lissa and I looked at the Strigoi's argument speechless. I was kind of glad that they weren't really paying attention to me so I could take my stake out and hold it ready for when they decide to attack.

"Stop being such a cowards! One bite wouldn't hurt. Look how pretty she is! You guys can take the Russian out while I get my snack." He headed toward Lissa and Now it was time to show him my skills. I staked him quickly and stood ready for the others.

They growled at me. I kicked the second Strigoi as I reached out for the other. I hit him but it wasn't true the heart yet. The second try was. I quickly recovered to stake the third but he wasn't in sight anymore.

I turned to Lissa to see if she was alright. After a quick check I decided that she had no injuries.

"Everything alright?" She looked at me like I was a crazy person.

"You didn't heard their conversation? They wanted us alive Dimitri! You two! That can only mean that Rose give them that assignment! How could she!"

I watched Lissa's outburst and gave her a small sad smile.

"Liss, you have to remember, no matter what, she isn't the old Rose anymore. She's not your best friend anymore. That was lost the moment she got turned. She's Strigoi now. She doesn't have a conscious, she doesn't have emotions like guilt, love, honour. As Strigoi you only care about yourself." She nodded.

"I know a lot has happened since you left. I can see it in your aura. When you found out about Rose it was full of guilt and sadness but there was also hope in it. When I looked at your aura earlier the hope was almost gone and you feel even more guilty. You want to talk about it?" I hate it when she reads my aura! But I guess she's right, I almost drowned myself in guilt.

We headed upstairs back toward my room. I sat down on the chair that stood in front of the bed, where Lissa sat on. I told her everything that happened. The letters, my sister, the phone call. Lissa listened silently and after I told it we stayed silent for a few minutes too.

"She really isn't the old Rose, is she? She isn't the person who was my best friend, my sister and my hero anymore. Why her? Why did it have to be her?" she sobbed with her head in her hands. I stood up and took her in a friendly embrace.

"We have to save her, Dimitri. Before she does more she'll regret." I sighed. Not because I was annoyed but because this subject.

"I know. You have to save her and I understand but I have the feeling I have to choose between my family and the love of my life and I… I just can't. But you need her so you save her. I … I have to think for a while. Get your things we have a plane to catch."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I checked out of the hotel and Lissa meanwhile bought flights to St. Petersburg. "From St. Petersburg we must go to Baia" I told her.

"How long will the trip take?" She asked me. "Few hours, we probably will go by train." She nodded.

"But now we have to call a taxi." I told her. She shook her head.

"That's too slow. Plane leaves in an hour " After these words she compelled a driver to give her the keys of a silver Audi. He exited after a while, he handed her the keys and left.

"You shouldn't have done that" I told her.

"Do you want to save Rose?" I nodded. "Then shut up" Wow, I wasn't use to that from Lissa. But it reminded me much of Roza. Guess she rubbed it off on Lissa. The drive to the airport was very silent and in the plane Lissa slept so I thought back at some memory of Roza and me.

_*flashback* _

This morning when I was guarding Christian he had said that he had to speak Rose in private and that I could take a day of without anyone knowing. That worried me. I know they were like brother and sister so it wasn't in that way that I was worried. It was more like that they never spoke in private before.

Rose never kept a secret for me and Christian never kept a secret for Lissa. So it must be really important and serious. What worried me even more was that, after that conversation, I couldn't find her anymore. So after I checked if she wasn't with Lissa, I headed toward her second favourite place, the running track, it was the place where she could think.

To my relief I saw her running with some headphones. I began running next to her and when she saw me she raised her eyebrows - she still couldn't raise one- and began to slow down.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as we sat down on the grass.

"Searching  
you." I said simply. A small smile crept over her lips. She laid down with her head on my lap and I began playing with her hair.

"Hmmm." She closed her eyes and that beautiful smile was still there. We stayed in a comfortable silence for a few moment.

"I miss the academy. The careless times that Mason, Eddie and I had, the parties, being irresponsible. Don't get me wrong. I love my life now but sometimes I just want to disappear and have something for myself. Live, do the things I want and being able to make mistakes. If I make a mistake now, someone's life depends on it. And it's hard." She sighed.

"I never thought it would be so hard. So I always come here. To forget, even if it's just a minute, and pretend that I'm back there. Running for you." She laughed a little. That sweet, gorgeous laugh of her that makes me melt.

"Always wanna impress you. Always want to have you for myself. I guess I got what I want." I leaned forward to kiss her on the lips. She opened her eyes and they were full of happiness but with a hint of sadness. I stayed close to her face. Our noses almost touched each other.

"I guess you have. But tell me, why did you really came here. I know something's bothering you." She sighed and sat upright. She now sat before me looking in my eyes.

"Sometimes I really wish that you didn't know me so well." She scratched her neck and looked away. "Well. Uh, in our private conversation Christian asked the permission to marry Lissa. He asked me because, you know the relationship between her and Jill, and he felt like I was her only family. Of course I said yes but I can't help to feel jealous. Is that bad?"

Rose looked me in the eyes. She looked torn. "Like now they're gonna have a big wedding and have kids and I can't give you that. I can't give you kids and I know how much you want kids. And honestly... I want kids too." She shook her head as if wanting kids was a bad thing. And looked at her hands.

"I want a son with my attitude, my curly hair and your beautiful eyes. Or a daughter with your politeness and my eyes. Or both, screaming and running around the house. I never thought I would want this. I never EVER thought that. And I'm always afraid that you're gonna leave me because I can't give you that." The last part was barely a whisper.

"Hey, look at me. Look at me." With a finger a held her chin so she would look at me. "I love you. No matter what happens I'll always love you. Even if we can't have children. I got you and that's all what matters. It's not a shame of wanting kids, Roza. You would be a great mother. We can always adopt if you really want kids. It doesn't matter if they're your biological kids. That doesn't make you a real father or mother your deeds do. And the world would be even more beautiful with another Roza walking on this earth." She smiled at my words and even blushed. She blushed!

"Oh Dimitri! I love you so much! And you're right. Thank you." She kissed me passionately.

"I love you too. Now tell me about Christian and your conversation." She talked about the ring and that he was gonna propose to Lissa in three weeks.

_*End of flashback*_

That was a week ago. So Christian hadn't proposed yet. I didn't think he would with everything that happened. Poor him, he didn't even got the chance to propose. I thought back to Russia. How would everyone react? All our friends there loved Vika but especially Oksana... Oksana! Why didn't I remembered her earlier! She would want to help! Now I didn't have to choose between Roza and Vika anymore!

**AN: so here is chapter 6, sorry if I confused you all! that was my mistake. I feel really bad about it! :( Now I have another story btw! It's called 'Love fades, mine hasn't' and you should defiantly check it out! please? most of the people have already, I think. but if you didn't go go go! :D **

**here this chapter is dedicated to all of you! because even if I made that stupid mistake, you still read our story! :)**


End file.
